


My Demon, My Devil

by Trans_N_Pans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, As in people are being given to the Vampires for food, Blood, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Cold hearted behavior, Dream doesn't really remember how to act human, First Kiss, Flirting, He's trying tho, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Not sure what to call george at first, Sexually suggestive scene, Slow Burn, Something to lovers, Soulmates, Swearing, They have reasons to be how they are, They really are decent people, Violence, Yelling, more tags to be added as i think of things, no beta we die like men, slight stockholm syndrome, unimportant character death, we're finally getting somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: The negative feeling he had made no sense. He had been doing this for two winters and never felt like this. What was different?Suddenly, instead of walking them to the back of the crowd, George’s father led them to the very front. Once more, that horrid feeling rushed over him.Something was wrong...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!Just a few things to note, please read first!!
> 
> 1: Don't send this fic to any CC's. I personally don't care if they read it, but don't shove it in their faces. Like if Dream's just scrolling on his phone and happens to find this hellscape I'm writing, so be it. So under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to send this to anyone mentioned in this fic. Just don't. 
> 
> 2: I'm dyslexic, so if there's any spelling mistakes I'm really sorry :(
> 
> 3: this fic doesn't have a set date, but I'm not here to write historically accurate. It's medieval times and I wanna write about vampires. So if you want pristine historical accuracy, this isn't the fic for you
> 
> 4: Hate comments are getting deleted immediately. K thanks ❤️
> 
> 5: Dream and co are being portrayed as bad characters, but there's a reason for that, this isn't a fic romanticizing bad situations. Heed the tags nonetheless.

Sun stung long exposed skin as a young man groaned, straightening his posture and wiping sweat from his brow. His body and clothes were grimy from a long day’s work. The sound of a carriage caught his attention.

“George! Help your father unload the carriage!” The man, George, looked back, seeing his mother standing at the edge of the field. Her clothes weren’t anything special. They weren’t poor, but they weren’t rich by any means. The farm was only as profitable as the season allowed and what they could harvest with three people. Those three people being George, his father, and a local boy from their village.

“Going!” He called back, sighing. George walked carefully to the fence, hopping it to walk to his father. The older man was unloading boxes of varying supplies. The season was about over and they were preparing for winter. His tinted goggles were pulled off his eyes and now hung around his neck. George had made them himself, to help with standing out in the bright sun for hours at a time. It was laughed at by his father, who told him to use his extra time out in the field, not tinkering.

“Head out of the clouds, boy. Help me get this wool inside for your mother. She’s nearly done with the winter blankets” His father muttered, stepping off the back of the carriage. George, shook from his thoughts, stepped forward to take the wooden box from him. Glancing to the sky, he took note of the slowly shifting colors. The blue was sinking to a muddy color, into the black of night.

“It’s nearly time..” George murmured. Whether it was to himself or not, his father replied. The younger man looked away from the sky as his father sighed heavily.

“It is. You have your number?” The question left a pit in George’s stomach. Of course he did. Wouldn’t matter even if he didn’t. His eyes traveled towards the manor just outside of the village. It was large and looming for reasons an outsider wouldn’t understand.

“Of course. Does Mary?” He asked, swallowing his jitters away. He had made it through two winters of drawings, tonight would be no different.

“Mm. Made sure she did last night. With this being her first drawing, had to be sure..” His father said simply, lugging a bag of potatoes from the market over his shoulder. While he was in good physical shape, his father was too old for the drawings. He had been before they even began,

“Good...Can’t leave any room for doubt…” George said nothing else as he took the box inside. His younger sister had recently turned 16. It was an age of her womanhood, according to his mother. George didn’t quite understand. Nevertheless, what would have been exciting day for most girls, it was a dreaded day for their family. The reason for this was something that came to their village two winters ago…

George remembered that time so clearly.

* * *

The night was a cool one, nearing winter. The young man had needed parts for a little bauble he was tinkering on, but didn’t want to let his father know. He had been saving some coin for times like this. George passed by a guard, who greeted him in passing. They were a small village about a day’s ride to any others, so they didn’t quite need much in way of guards. A couple to walk around during the day and night, and a few in the lord’s manor. It was nearly a full moon, bright and lighting up the walk through the village. George was a friend of one of the local merchants, so he had no problem waking him up in the middle of the night.

Though, as he was walking, a chill creeped up George’s spine. It was a feeling so primal and deep in his being. Something was wrong. Looking around, his eyes trailed to the manor. Its windows were lit by lanterns...until they started going out one by one. It didn’t seem too suspicious. Perhaps the occupants were heading to bed earlier than usual. Yet, despite this rational explanation, fear bubbled in George’s stomach.

“Fuck this..” George swore under his breath, turning on his heel and sprinting back to his house. They were right on the outskirts of the town by another farm, though not incredibly far from the manor. Nonetheless, he felt safer being inside his house than out in the open. Perhaps it was a childish mindset, but George didn’t quite care.

Safe in his home once more, he shut the door and turned, yelping at the sight of his mother. She was holding a candle, looking tired and confused.

“Georgie…? Where were you? Its late, you should be asleep” She said groggily.

“I was just taking a walk. Sorry I woke you mother. I’m heading back to bed now” He promised, sending her back to her room as well. She looked at him skeptically, but wished him goodnight before returning to bed. George did as well, trying to put the odd feelings behind him.

As the sun rose above the horizon, George woke with a start as yells and bangs rung throughout the home. Stumbling to his feet, he got to the door just after his father. What he saw wasn’t want he expected. A guardsman was at their door, eyes wide and covered in blood. It wasn’t apparent if it was his own or someone else.

“Devils! Th-They’re bloody devils!” the guard screeched, grabbing his father by the collar.

“Get the hell off of me! Are you mad?” The man stumbled backwards as his father shouted and shoved him.

“They’re all _dead_ ! You _must_ believe me!” The guard sobbed, pointing towards the manor. He was making less and less sense, but George tried his best to make anything out of it all.

“What do you mean, sir? Who’s dead? Where did all of that _blood_ come from? Surely you can tell us that much- I’ll go fetch the rest of the guard. Whatever happened, surely they can deal with it. Father, try and calm him down” George said, grabbing his boots and yanking them on. He pushed outside, waiting for no response as he went and grabbed the first guardsman he saw.

Within ten minutes, they had gathered the three other guardsmen in the village, returning to his home. Unfortunately, he had gathered some attention. A crowd had followed to the house where his father had sat the man down outside. His father looked troubled, but who wouldn’t in such an odd situation?

“What’s happened here? We were told of a murder. John, for gods sake, speak” One of the guard spoke to the man on the ground. The man, John, seemed far calmer now, but still shaken.

“Gods...it was horrid. We were patrolling the manor when there was a horrible scream from the lord and lady’s chambers. Then another from the maids quarters….We were split up to...to find the cause. I near retched at the sight. The lord and his wife...the blood was everywhere. They were demons I tell you. They came inside and killed them all- I don’t know why...fuck- I don’t know why they let me go. All night I had to watch them bring body after body to the main hall, _feeding_ ” John shuddered and seemed to pale. Whatever he experienced, it seemed to shake him...although, George considered the possibility that this man had killed everyone in the manor..

It seemed that the other members of the guard had the same idea.

“Right...We’ll head up there together then. If they’re still there, we’ll deal with the freaks ourselves”

This absolutely sent John into a panic. He stood and lurched forward, eyes wide again.

“No no no no-! You can’t go up there! They aren’t human, they’re hell spawns!” John insisted. George stepped sideways quickly, trying to stay away from the madman. The other guardsmen grabbed him, if anything to try and calm him again.

“Easy, easy. Just a quick look. Everyone stay here, we’ll deal with this” Though this was loudly announced, George knew better. No one would heed that. A murder in this village? Any of these gossipy and nosey folk wouldn’t miss such an opportunity to find something new to chatter about. Though for different reasons, George was morbidly curious. Even if the man was raving mad, how would he had killed an entire manor of people? With no one catching him too? It was strange. The guard, John, deflated as he gave up.

“Alright then. Lets go find these ‘Devils’ then, yeah?” One of the guards took the lead, making their way up to the manor. The crowd followed close behind, George and his father among said crowd. The walk was quiet save for the whispers. George was able to ignore all the noise, though. His heart was thumping to heart. It felt like it was about to burst from his chest. Did anyone else feel this too? This fear…?

As they approached the doors, George’s heart shot up into his throat as the large doors shifted and creaked slowly. The guardsmen tensed and kept their hands near their swords. The door opened and the coppery smell of blood slapped him in the face. It was enough to make his stomach shift. God above, how much blood was there?

No answer was given as a man stood in the shadow of the doorway. He was tall and slender, but there was a muscular build as well to his sillouette.

“Halt! You have-” The guardsman speaking didn’t even get to finish speaking as he reached for his weapon. The man stepped out slowly. He wore clothing that covered every inch of his body. His hands were covered in leather gloves, a dark green hooded cloak hid anything else that could be peeking throughand lastly a white mask covered his face. The material was odd. Unlike clay, it was pure white and shiny. It wasn’t something George had ever seen. And among all of that…

He was splattered in blood.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you” The man’s voice was a rumble, smug as he tilted his head up slightly. George’s eyes rose, widening as he saw three pairs of arms and bows from different windows above trained on the guards and crowd.

“You’re smart men, I’m sure” The man spoke again, drawing attention back to himself. “I’m very proud, John. You did just as I asked. And you brought a bigger crowd than I expected.” He continued, making a ‘come hither’ motion as John scurried to his side.

“Of course master, I would do anything to be rewarded as we agreed” the guard, who was screaming and crying, was now calm and eager looking.

“Mm. As I promised, my gift to you” the man touched the top of his head. As odd of a scene this was, no one spoke, all watching in confused and enraptured by it. With a movement so fast that George nearly missed it, the man snapped John’s neck with a sickening _crack_.

Gasps and screams rang out as the man’s body dropped and two arrows soared through the air, dropping two of the remaining three guards.

“Now listen clearly!” the mans voice boomed over the panic, dropping John’s body to the ground. “You all have a choice. Tomorrow and for every full moon onward, you will bring one villager to our doors. If this isn’t done, we will take our pick of many from the village. You can’t run. You can’t hide. We can and will find you. No one will come to your aid. So, do make the smart choice”

“What- Are you mad?? You’ll not hurt another soul!” The remaining guardsman charged and was grabbed by his neck. This guard was no small man yet this masked man lifted him off the ground with ease. It send terror though George’s veins. What was this man?

And, like John, a loud snap was heard before he was tossed aside carelessly.

“Pity. I wanted to leave one to keep them in line” The man sighed and turned his attention to the people frozen in place. A few had already fled back to the village in fear, but those who remained were stared down by the masked man.

“Heed my words, one at the cost of many. I’m sure you’ll make the right decision” The man said calmly, lifting two of the guards bodies as if they were feathers. Retreating back into the manor. George stared in horror as his father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to their home. He didn’t remember much else from that day. They had barricaded themselves inside until the next day...the drawing started the next full moon.

As they had hid away that first night, George had to learn second hand how the villagers had tried to sacrifice an elderly woman. While it made his stomach twist, he understood why. She was likely to die any day, so it wasn’t too upsetting to have her go. Unfortunately, she had been rejected. Something about her blood being too old...whatever the reason, it made George too sick to think about it.

It was made made very obvious that those after a certain age were no longer edible to those things...and there wasn’t enough blood in a child, so they were spared as well for a while. George was a young man, so he was no where near old enough to be omitted from these drawings. He doubted his luck would ever last that long.

–

Snapping from his thoughts, George shook his head and sighed, tugging at his hair anxiously after sitting the box down. He had some time before the drawing would begin, but he didn’t want to go back out to the fields, he was too nervous. Surely his father would understand if he retired to his room for a short while. Greeting his mother gently, he slipped away into his room.

Stepping inside, George moved to a small table and chair. With a small huff, George sat down and took his goggles off. The wooden frames were becoming loose and he needed to replace the wedge holding the pieces together. It wasn’t much to do, but it would keep everything off his mind.

For the next hour, George slowly worked on this goggles. He took far more time than what was necessary, occasionally glancing at the paper sitting on his desk. The number he was given was far smaller than he was used to receiving, though that wasn’t too bad. Surely someone in the middle was more likely to be drawn than 13.

“Quit thinking about it. I’m just getting myself all worked up” George groaned to himself, leaning back in his wobbly chair. One of the legs was flimsy, the last couple rats that came through their home had made a snack of it. It could be fixed another day. Looking to the window, he could see that it was dark outside. Just then, he heard his mother clear her throat from behind him. Turning his head, she looked uncomfortable, her arm around his sister’s shoulder.

“Its time…” She said softly. Stiffening his jaw, George nodded, grabbing his goggles and returning them to their place around his neck.

“Alright..” He murmured in return, grabbing his number and standing up.

The walk to the market was quiet. His father carried a lantern to light their way as they walked in silence. His sister was visibly shaking, but they didn’t comfort her. It would be cruel to give her any false hope. There was a feeling as they approached the crowd, one that made George’s hair stand on end.

Glancing around, the man tried not to show his anxiety. The negative feeling he had made no sense. He had been doing this for two winters and never felt like this. What was different?

Suddenly, instead of walking them to the back of the crowd, George’s father led them to the very front. Once more, that horrid feeling rushed over him.

Why were they going up there? They never stood in the front of the crowd.

Every drawing they waited in the back so they could leave as fast as possible to not hear the poor chosen soul screaming.

George looked to his mother and opened his mouth to ask, but she looked at him, prompting him to quiet himself. It was nothing. Everything was fine.

Standing with his fingers clenching and loosening nervously, George tried to listen as the long appointed leader of their village spoke.

“æfen. I’m sure you all are ready to return to your homes. So, I’ll be fast about this so we can retire to bed for the night.” The older man said calmly. George hated how nonchalant he spoke every drawing. How could someone speak as if they weren’t choosing who would die tonight? It made him sick. The man’s wife gave him a wooden bowl full of little pieces of paper.

Whatever he pulled out would decide who would be taken tonight. A sick feeling washed over him as his mother looked at him with an odd look in her eyes. Not a minute later, their leader called out the number. George’s ice ran cold.

“13. Don’t make this difficult, step forward.” The man said calmly. George was frozen in place, staring as he dropped his paper. He didn’t mean to move, but his legs pushed him backwards until he bumped into someone. This reaction was his downfall. They knew. Hands grabbed him and he immediately struggled.

“Fuck- Let me go! There has to be a mistake-!” George knew there was no such thing. It was randomly pulled. His time was up. The luck finally ran out. There was no way he would go out without a fight, though. Writhing and kicking as he yelled profanities, George pleaded and fought as he was dragged away from his family.

Only his sister cried out after him, being held back by his parents. They wouldn’t look at him.

The entire way, George never stopped fighting. His muscles ached, but he forced himself through it. As he was slowly starting to tire, they had dragged him to the doors. With his soul giving up, George finally let his muscles go limp He stared despondent at the ground as the doors were opened and he was thrown inside. George grunted in pain and tried to push himself to sit up. He managed to do so and blinked into the darkness around him. Without the light from the moon, it was pitch black. After a moment, there was a shift in the darkness. Like a shadow that moved.

With his eyes slowly adjusting, the fear was back tenfold. Trying to scuttle backwards, George’s breathing became more labored. The room was slowly becoming more and more visible as his back finally hit the door. Why hadn’t they done anything? What were these creatures waiting for?

Closing his eyes and rubbing them, he looked back up and gasped. A man was a mere few inches from his face. Even with his disrupted vision, George was positive this man’s eyes were pure black..and he was smiling widely at George.

“They gave us another pretty one, huh?” The man purred, George flinching as he felt something sharp drag down his cheek. It stung and then there was a wetness on his face. His heart was beating out of his chest by now. Fear was making his breath shallow, unable to give a full breath in. The dizziness of unconsciousness was creeping into George’s vision as the man leaned in to taste his blood. Before that could happen, he was gone.

Whatever happened occurred too fast for George to register it. Snapping his head over, he saw another shape in the darkness. What happened wasn’t clear, but George stared at the shapes in shock as one of them snarled, prompting growls in return from the other.

“He’s **_MINE_ **” That voice. George’s hear leapt as he tried to push himself as far into the door as possible. This was the man with the mask. He hadn’t heard or seen him since that first time, but how could he possibly forget?

“Screw you! I want the first drink!” The other man growled, but quieted as the snarl became much more threatening.

“He. Is. _Mine_ ” The masked man growled. George watched as one of the shadows rose to stand tall. The feeling of passing out was still a very real threat as the shadow approached. Trousers came into his vision first, then a white mask.

Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is very rushed! The next ones will be better

Part of George was confused when he started to stir. He became aware of a few things before he even opened his eyes. There was a blanket over him, there was a distant sound of birds, and his cheek was hurting. Groaning softly, the boy opened his eyes and squinted into the dim room. Where was he? Rubbing at his eyes, George tried to look around the room. The walls were made of stone and seemed very sturdy. The room itself was twice the size of his own room. He most certainly wasn’t home.

“Wait” George’s heart sunk as he sat up straight. The nights events came rushing back to him. The drawing, being dragged kicking and screaming to the manor, those things… His hand came up to his left cheek, wincing at a light sting. There was a scratch on his skin, but it wasn’t bleeding nor did it feel that bad. It would heal without too much trouble, hopefully.

“Why am I not dead…?” George asked softly, speaking to himself. However, someone else answered. From within the darker corners in the room, a figure pushed away from the wall.

“You would be if Dream didn’t like you so much” The figure approached, becoming more visible to George. His body tensed and his heart sped up a considerable amount. The man before him had a hood pulled up on his head. He wasn’t very tall, though. The man was likely as tall as George, but his size didn’t make him any less dangerous. This man, this thing, was one of them more than likely.

“Oh calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you, _silly boy!_ ” The man spoke with a lighthearted laugh, walking to the wardrobe in front of the bed. He hopped up onto it, sitting on the edge and letting his legs dangle. This person had an innocent air around, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“How do I know this? I don’t know what sick fucking gam-” George didn’t have time to finish his sentence as he watched the man’s face twist. It went from relaxed to irritated immediately. His eyes, which were a dark brown, shifted fast. The color and whites of his eyes were now black, his skin looking more grey in color.

“Watch your tongue, boy, before you lose it” He hissed, the blood rushing from George’s face. The rumors from the village were absolutely true. These people are devils.

There was a very clear sound of the door opening. It got the attention of George, but the man with the hood was still looking at him. His face was back to a neutral, smiling, expression. The man’s eyes were no longer black either.

“ _Bad_ ” The man that spoke up sounded annoyed, but held no malice to his tone. There was a smell that caught George’s attention and looking at the open door, something else caught his eye. It was the masked man.

“Yeah, yeah. I wasn’t gonna do anything” the hooded man, Bad, hummed, hopping off the wardrobe. The masked man hummed, sounding like he didn’t believe that.

“Go on then. I can handle this. Skep is waiting for you” He said dully as Bad strolled past him, a slight jump in his step. When he passed the masked man, George could tell just how tall this man was. He towered over Bad, meaning he was that much taller than George as well. As the other man left, they were left alone. George’s back was pressed up against the headboard, watching this masked man intensely.

“Relax. I can hear your heart from over here” The man said simply, walking over towards George slowly. Like he was approaching a wild animal. The smell was more prominent now, making George look to what the man was holding. He had a wooden plate in his hand. It had a bowl, some bread, and potatoes on it.

“...What did you do to that…?” George’s voice was quiet, glaring at the masked man as the food was sat on the edge of the bed. The man stepped back, hands moving out of sight within his cloak.

“Nothing. You should eat.” The man said simply nodding towards the food. George’s eyes flicked to the food and then back to the man watching him.

“No.” George said defiantly, though his heart was pounding. The man tilted his head down slightly. He could be looking at the floor, but George felt like he was glaring back at him.

“Eat.” The man said. That tone should have made George obey, but he scooted further away.

“Fuck off. You’re just going to kill me anyways. I’d rather starve.” George huffed, looking away from the man. As he did, there was a low growl.

“Fine. Let it rot, then. You’ll eat when you find your stomach eating itself.” The man growled, turning on his foot and storming from the room. The echo of a slamming door was followed by deafening silence.

George’s heart was still pounding as he swallowed thickly. He sat stiff as a board, staring at the door as he waited for his captor to return. No one came through the door after a moment, letting George heave a sigh of relief. Now alone, the man looked to the food. On first inspection, it looked like regular stew, bread, and potato.

“Surely its poisoned..why would he feed me?” George muttered, scooting a little closer to look at the meal more thoroughly. It smelled normal...and ita had no odd look to it. Hesitating to dip his finger into the stew, George tasted it and frowned even further.

“It’s good..” This was likely the best stew he had tasted before. What were they planning? If the food was truly fine, what were they going to do?

Feeling sick from racing thoughts, George pushed the food away and got up. There wasn’t much in the room other than the bed, the wardrobe, a shelf of books, and a window covered by a thick looking cloth. The first thing George did was try and move the cloth. However, he noticed immediately that it was nailed into the frame. Tugging as he did, George wasn’t able to tear or dislodge it.

“What would I even do? Surely I’m too high up to jump...and then what? They’d just kill me in the night or my own village would bring me back…” Feeling defeated, George trounced over to the shelf and glanced at the books. He didn’t know how to read, but scanning meaningless scribbles would be a better time killer than staring at a wall. Grabbing one, he returned to the bed and sat against the headboard. Pulling his knees to his chest, George mindlessly started at the pages, hoping he could find something interesting about it.

* * *

George wasn’t sure where he dosed off, but a shift on the bed startled him awake. It was darker than earlier, leaving George blind and staring wide eyed into the darkness. There was silence for a moment before a gentle chuckle rang out. It was so blaring in the quiet.

“Did I wake you?” as the person spoke, George recognized it. This was the man that had scratched him the other night. Immediately, he was sitting up and pushing his back up against the headboard. The weight on the bed didn’t move.

“What...what do you want..?” George spoke, trying to sound calm despite his pounding heart. His eyes started to readjust to the dark, allowing him to see the form of the man on the bed.

“You like poetry?” the figure spoke, reaching towards George, but stopping just short to pick something up. George frowned in confusion, trying to squint to see him a little better. Unfortunately, there was no difference and he was left staring at the blackened shape

“W..What..?” George asked hesitantly, his anxiety growing where he couldn’t see anything around him.

“The book you were reading, its a book of poetry” the man chuckled again and then paused. “Oh, I suppose you can’t see me, can you?” The weight from the bed was gone and the sound of rummaging came from another side of the room.

“Ah” came the mans voice before a spark appeared in the darkness, then a soft glowing light that helped brighten the room. Standing by the bed was a man with a mess of black hair, holding a lantern. His eyes were likely brown, but they looked black as coals.

“There, much better” the man mused, sitting the lantern on the bedside table before returning to his spot on the bed. Somehow seeing how close he was made George even more nervous, funny how that is.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you have my word” The man said earnestly, but this pulled a laugh from George’s mouth.

“Your word, quite frankly, means nothing to me” George said defiantly, though he began to regret his words immediately at the stone faced look the other man had. Then, the man smiled and laughed.

“My, you’re a cute one when you’re angry, aren’t you? I, of course, know you don’t give two shits about me or my words. Especially when you don’t know me. Let me start again, hm?” The man shifted so he was facing George a little more.

“You can call me Sap. Could I have the pleasure of knowing your name as well…?” The man, Sap, asked. George hesitated and huffed, glancing away towards the floor.

“Odd name you have…” He said, making Sap chuckle.

“Well, its not my given name, if that’s what you mean. I chose it after I was no longer human” Sap hummed, gaining George’s attention. So, they really weren’t human. What were they, then…? Shaking his head slightly, George’s eyes turned back to Sap.

“George...you may call me George.” He murmured. What use was it keeping his name from them? If they eventually killed him, it wouldn’t matter one way or another. The man grinned at this, the lantern illuminating straight white teeth with two on top and bottom that seemed sharper then the rest. It was hard not to stare.

“George, hm? A pleasure to meet you, then. My apologies for how I acted the other night. I was ah...quite hungry, you see” Sap said with a hum, tapping his own cheek. George blinked and remembered the scratch again. Saying nothing, the other looked to the book by Sap’s leg.

“What did you say about that..?” George asked, trying to change the subject. Sap raised a brow and followed his sight to the leather bound book. The light in his eyes brightened a bit.

“Oh, the poetry. Yes, what about it?”

“What is it? I don’t know how to read” George said, stating an obvious fact. Sap didn’t seem to think of that, seeming confused for a moment before nodding.

“Ah, yes. I forget that many people in this land don’t see a point in being taught. Pity.” Sap hummed, picking up the book to look at it before sitting it aside and looking to the still untouched food.

“Not hungry?” He asked, George shrugging as he nervously clenched and relaxed a fist full of the blanket underneath him.

“I assumed it was poisoned. Why would I take food from murderer’s anyhow?” George snipped, though his stomach grumbled. A sigh left Sap’s lips, pushing the tray towards George.

“It’s not been tampered with. If you were poisoned, you wouldn’t be of any use to us. It makes the blood bad. Furthermore, if anyone here were going to kill you, it would have happened already. Dream’s word is law around here.” Sap explained calmly, nudging the wooden plate again.

“So eat. It’s cold, but I’m sure it’s still good. Starvation isn’t an enjoyable feeling from what I remember” Sap said with almost a stern tone to his voice. George was ready to tell him no, but his stomach clenched and groaned again. Frowning and glancing at the food, the other man heaved a sigh and relented.

Pulling the food closer to him, George picked up the bowl and brought it to his lips. There was silence as Sap watched. The dark haired man seemed to be satisfied that George was eating, getting up with a hum.

“Good. I’ll be sure to bring you another meal in the morning. You should try and rest. If the lantern runs low, open your door and call for me. I’ll refill its oil. You’re free to wander the manor, as long as you don’t leave...though I assume you’d feel more secure alone in your room” Sap said, making his way to the door.

George said nothing, just sipping down the stew until Sap left him alone. Once the man was gone, he relaxed immediately. Sitting the bowl down, George dragged his hand through his hair.

“What is gods name have I gotten into…?”


	3. Chapter 3

There was no telling how many days had passed since that night meeting and talking with Sap. Despite their first encounter, the man had proved to be adequate company. Every evening around sunset, Sap would gently knock on his door before entering the room George had become well acquainted to. For hours they would just sit and talk to one another. Sometimes it would be about George, other it would be Sap reading to him.

George had even found himself eagerly awaiting to sleep so he could wake near the sun leaving into night, Sap greeting him with a warm meal and his company. Through these days George hadn’t seen the masked man, who he learned was Dream. Not that he cared..Dream was very intimidating.

Stirring in his bed, George blinked awake, seeing a figure on his bed through bleary eyes. Sitting up quickly, he relaxed as he saw it was only Sap. The man chuckled softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You were still asleep when I came with your food. I thought I shouldn’t disturb you” Sap mused, giving George his first meal of the day, or well night. The human took the bowl of stew thankfully. He thought he’d be sick of stew by now, but it always tasted so good. For people who didn’t eat food, it was truly impressive.

“It’s alright. I thought you were one of the others, is all..” George admitted as he drank down his stew, eating the bread pieces every now and then. He wasn’t sure where they were getting this food, but George didn’t care enough to ask.

“Mm. No, I’ve asked them to give you space. No need to cause you stress...Dream was a little..argumentative, but he agreed to this as well. I found another book you might find interesting today, if you’d like me to read it to you?” Sap asked. George paused, but shook his head.

“Actually,” He started, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “I was wondering if we could talk for awhile? About you maybe?” George asked, hesitant Sap had been pretty adamant about talking about himself or anyone else in the manor. There was a hesitant look in his black iris’, but Sap sat aside the book he had in his hand as George nibbled on an apple that had been added to his meal. It wasn’t often they had apples in the village, especially in winter, so that was another mystery left unsolved.

“I see..well, what do you want to know…?” Sap asked, shifting his weight so he was cross legged on the bed. George swallowed his bite and paused. He didn’t think he’d actually get this far.

“Uh..Well, you’ve never really told me before, but what exactly..ah...are you all…? You said you’re not human anymore...so you were human once..?” George asked, worried if he pressed too hard, Sap may just shut down the conversation. Sap was quiet for a moment, seeming to ponder his words.

“Hm..Well...I actually don’t know what I am. What any of us are. We’re called different words in different places. Most words are just variations of ‘demon’. I was human once...a long time ago. I don’t remember much about it, though. Its been long enough that I’m sure everyone I knew then is long dead” He said earnestly, but didn’t seem upset about this.

“That’s sad..how did this..?” George asked, gesturing to Sap vaguely. Sap chuckled and his hand came to his throat, brushing his hand over the area.

“Dream actually...Don’t look like that. I’m thankful for him. I asked for this. I’m the only one that did, actually. It’s a long story, but..ah..” He paused and then sighed “I was 19 and my family had one too many mouths to feed. It was understandable when my father took me out into the forest..and then left me there…” Sap trailed off. George was enraptured by the story, feeling for the man in front of him. Then, as he paused, Sap’s eyes lit up.

“That’s when I met Dream.” He said, his voice almost a whisper. “I had been wandering for two days, when a tall man in a brown cloak just walked up to me. He had no reason to be in the middle of no where, yet there he was..offering me mercy...offering to take care of me and take my pain away” The way that Sap spoke was like a blind man seeing the moon. George didn’t know what type of relationship Sap and Dream had, but it sounded more than a friendly one. This thought made George flush at the idea. Sap must have heard George’s heart leap, because he laughed softly.

“Sorry. I got ahead of myself. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable…” Sap murmured, looking almost smug as George’s cheeks deepened in color.

“Of course not...I just..” George paused, trying to consider his words. “I didn’t think you were as close to Dream..considering how you two acted when I first uh…” He hesitated again. Sap seemed to understand and hesitated as well.

“Ah..I see. I know I’ve already apologized for my behavior, but if I could explain it a little more, maybe it would be more...Ah...Understandable” Sap started, George nodding. At this point, he trusted Sap, but his curiosity wanted to know more.

“I’ve told you before vaguely about our feeding needs. Well...what happens when those needs aren’t met can be very ugly. Humans...tend to shut down when they’re starving, but us...we become very dangerous. Our need to feed becomes uncontrollable and we attack the first viable food source...That night when you were tossed inside with us, I was teetering on that edge of no return…” Sap paused for a moment, as if he was listening to something. He glanced towards the door for a moment.

“And I...for reasons I don’t wish to say, didn’t want to harm you. That’s where Dream needed to step in. When we start to fall into that...animalistic state, there’s not much that can stop us. Dream just used his authority in our group to make me release you. If it wasn’t for him, I may have done something I didn’t want to” The dark haired man finished as the door opened. Sap didn’t seem phased, staring down the shadow in the door way.

Stepping into the dim light of the lantern was a familiar white mask. Dream stood there, emitting a wave of intimidation with his presence. Sap didn’t seem to care, though George scooted back on the bed just a bit. The taller man was without his cloak for once, George noted as Sap spoke up.

“Something you need?” He asked simply. Dream huffed and shifted his stance as his head turned slightly towards George. Though he couldn’t see his eyes, George could tell he was being looked at.

“Yes…” Dream looked back to Sap, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s time for you to eat. Bad just returned with fresh bottles to last us until the full moon” As he said this, George tensed and Sap growled lowly. Dream scoffed as Sap stood.

“What? He’ll be here for that as well, best not let him expect anything different is to happen” The masked man said with little emotion to his voice. Sap opened his mouth, but snapped it shut and glanced back at George.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise” Sap promised as he slipped past Dream. Now, with Sap gone, George and Dream were left alone. The tension was so thick and visible between them as Dream turned his attention to the human on the bed. George, gulping, averted his eyes.

The only sound between them was George’s heart, thumping methodically. Then a creak as Dream shut the door and turned back to George.

“I’ve already said I’m not going to hurt you.” Dream said as if this was an obvious fact. His boots were like thunder as they walked slowly towards George. The shorter man was cornered with no where to go. However, instead of coming as close as Sap did, Dream stopped at the edge of the bed. The taller man stood for a moment before he knelt by the bedside, resting his arms on the bed.

“Wh- I- Well, why did you think I’d believe you? You’ve given me no reason I can believe anything you say.” George muttered as he tried to regain his composure. Dream huffed and rested his head against the palm of his hand. Doing this exposed the bottom of his face. In the light of the lantern, George could see the mess of dark blonde hair on Dream’s head. This was more of him than George had ever seen since the creatures took up refuge here.

“I haven’t killed you, have I?” Dream asked in a bored tone. The other man scoffed at this.

“ _Oh yes_ , very kind of you to spare my life. I should be rewarding _you_ , shouldn’t I” George huffed in annoyance. Dream paused before he chuckled, lips up turning in a smile.

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, George” He said, making said man freeze. For a moment, he forgot that Sapnap had likely told Dream his name.

“I think it’s very appropriate” He snipped back, making the smile on Dream’s face drop into more of a scowl.

“Such hostility. Why are you angry with me, the man that saved you, yet you speak freely with Sap? He’s openly attacked you before!” Dream argued, standing to his full height again. Surprisingly, George stood as well. He was obviously scared. Both of them knew this, but he stomped his way around the bed, standing before the giant of a man. The human stared defiantly up at him, jamming a finger into Dream’s chest.

“Sap treats me like a human being and not like someone who he expects to blindly follow his every word. He treats me like a friend. You’re the one who wont let me go home! I have a family that love me and they think I’m dead! If you want me to trust you, let me leave!” George’s voice was raising as Dream took a step back as the human poked his finger into his skin over and over.

The mask was still askew and his mouth was slightly agape at first, seemingly trying to process this turn of emotion. George’s fear seemed to melt into anger so quickly, it was a surprise to the older being. As he continued to speak and Dream’s back hit the wall, his mouth was twisting into a deep scowl. His skin greyed as his hand came up, nails long and sharp like claws.

George’s voice cracked in surprise as he was grabbed and spun around. He gasped in pain now as his back slammed into the wall. He stared up at Dream the mask having moved enough to see his eye. It was like Bad’s had been. Black. No color or whites.

“You want to leave? Stupid fucking boy, you hold onto false memories of a family that don’t care for you. They would soon throw you to wild dogs than bring you back into their home” Dream hissed. George’s eyes were wide, but anger flooded his mind.

“What the _fuck_ do you know about _my_ family? They love me! They didn’t have any choice when I was brought here! It was just my time-” George’s words were cut short by Dream’s deep laugh, dark and uncaring as his grip on George tightened. The human winced as he felt the claws sink into his skin through his clothes.

“You’re the one that doesn’t know _shit_ , George” Dream was about to speak again when the door opened as a blur shot through the doorway and slammed into Dream. George stumbled to the side away from the hissing and snarling men. It was an oddly fascinating and terrifying to see Sap, a man shorter than himself, holding Dream up against another wall- nearly off his feet at that.

“Back the fuck off Dream” Sap snarled, his voice almost sounding deeper than before. It was then that George noticed, in the dim light, that Sap was in a similar state to Dream. Dark eyes and sharp claws…

For a moment, they were staring each other down before Dream shoved Sap away from him. With a growling huff, the taller man stormed out of the room, Before he left, though, he turned to glared down at George, fixing his mask.

“ _Remember my words_ ” Dream hissed lowly before he stepped out of the room, door slamming behind him. Sap watched after him, panting softly as his skin slowly shifted back to its usual hue and the claws retracting. He glanced from the door then, looking to George who was on the floor.

“Are you okay…?” Sap asked, softening his voice as he knelt on the floor by him. George still seemed to be in shock, just slowly nodding as he stared at the door.

“Here..” Sap gently gripped George around the middle to lift him from the floor. He was avoiding touching George’s arms at first until he had him back on the bed.

“How did you know I needed help…?” The human asked softly as he was sat down. Sap sighed softly, shaking his head.

“I could hear you both yelling from downstairs...and then I could smell blood and I ran up here...Let me check these cuts...I just need to make sure they aren’t deep…” The older murmured as he tugged at the bottom of George’s shirt. George’s body tensed for a moment, but he slowly nodded and pulled the shirt up and over his head. It needed a good wash anyways.

“Good..lets see…” Sap started, his hand pressing against George’s skin. Maybe he was just warm, but Sap’s had felt exceptionally cold. It wasn’t an uncomfortable cold, but it was very noticeable. Sorting that away for a later conversation, George just watched as Sap looked at his arm and shoulders. There was minimal bleeding, but the other man still managed to get a smear of blood on his fingers. George glanced to the blood before looking back to Sap’s face.

“Sap…?” George asked softly, seeing the pained look on the shorter man’s face. The dark eyes glanced away from the blood on his hand and gave a shaky sigh as he wiped his hand off on his trousers.

“Sorry…” Sap whispered, shaking his head. There was a split moment of silence before George’s lips parted hesitantly.

“What is it like…? Blood, I mean..you said you could smell it..” George murmured. Sap seemed taken aback by the question, shifting in his place.

“Oh. In general or…?” Sap didn’t seem uncomfortable, exactly, just surprised and walking through his words carefully.

“Mine. Or well, I suppose in general too, seeing as you haven’t…” George trailed off. Sap paused and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s different for different people. Blood taste’s...sweet almost. It’s nothing I can compare to food as a human. Blood is a taste in it’s own right. And the scent..it differs as well. Yours is...very different from most. It’s heavenly in its own right. I don’t think I could mistake it for anything else..” Sap trailed off and then promptly cleared his throat, standing up.

“I should be retiring soon, as should you. The sun is coming up soon..” He added, George nodding slowly as he watched Sap walk to the door.

“I’ll have Skep or Bad bring you a new shirt...sleep well, George..” Sap murmured as the human was left alone.

George stared at the door for a moment before he laid back on the bed. Staring at a darkening ceiling as the lantern was burning out the last of its oil slowly, the man let his mind run with the events of the last hours…

* * *

“What did he mean by my family...surely they would be ecstatic to know I’m alive...Wouldn’t they…?” George murmured to himself, sitting now with his back against the headboard. “What could I be missing that that asshole sees…?”

Rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms, the human groaned to himself. He was a smart man, that much George could say confidently about himself, so what wasn’t he seeing..? Groaning in annoyance, he tried to go over every minute of that day.

As George thought over the night of the drawing, his eyes snapped open.

“Something was different that night...Gods above, so much was different just hours before that…” He whispered to himself as his reality was coming together like a crash of destructive lightning. The days coming before the drawing and the day over, his father had pestered him to keep up with his number. It was odd, as George had never once misplaced it or forgot it to make this behavior understandable.

“And mother only made three blankets for the winter…” George added under his breath. No matter how he asked his mother when she was making his, her voice would quiet and she would shoo him off to do his chores…

And then there was the night of the drawing...the guilt in his mother’s eyes as they led him to a place he couldn’t escape in the crowd. They walked him to his death without any word. They…

Nausea washed over George as he stared at the wall ahead of him. Dream...was likely right. Anger bubbled in his chest as he gripped the blanket below him. Glancing at the covered window, a plan was being hatched in his mind.

He’d speak to Dream about this tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short! I really wanted to get these posted, so I rushed the end a little. From here on will be developing the relationship with the vampires and George. I don't really think there's gonna be more than like 7-8 chapters, but we'll see :)

George wasn’t able to sleep the whole day. He managed to rest for a few minutes at a time, but he was mostly pacing the room. Not that it mattered, of course. He wasn’t tired anymore.

At some point, he heard a soft knock on his door followed by retreating footsteps. A quick check had shown a folded shirt laying on the floor. Sighing, he retrieved it and dressed himself. It was little big, but George didn’t care.

The sun was starting to set, he assumed, because he was starting to get hungry. It was usually around that time that Sap would bring him food. George was still walking the floor when there was a knock, much more deliberate than the earlier one.

“Come in.” George said, pausing in his pacing. The door creaked open, the person pausing in the doorway.

“George? Why are you standing in the dark..? Is your lantern empty?” Sap’s voice reached his ears, making the human sigh.

“I didn’t want to bother with it. It went out this morning sometime...I need to speak with Dream.” George murmured as he navigated the dark. His eyes had long adjusted, finding the bed to sit down. Sap stepped inside, walking to the bedside table and sitting his food down on it.

“O..kay...If you want to. I’ll bring a candle in here for now...I can refill the lantern after that. It’s not good for your eyes to sit in the dark…” Sap sighed. There was a moment of silence as he rummaged through a drawer in the room before the sound of the fire steel sparked a light dimly in the room. The lit tinderbox moved and lit two candles that were placed where they wouldn’t be in the way.

“There...here, I’ll go get Dream” Sap said as he extinguished the tinderbox, walking to the door.

“Can I go with you…?” George asked, taking the shorter man by surprise. After a moment to think, Sap nodded.

“Okay, but its dark, so hold my hand so you don’t get lost” Sap agreed, extending his hand out for George. The human stood up and walked over, taking the colder hand in his own. Sap nodded and walked with him to the door. Stepping out into the dark hallway, George could no longer see his surroundings.

“Why do you all keep it so dark, anyways…?” George asked as they walked.

“Our eyes are sensitive to the light. It’s best to keep it dark so we can see better. Not that we can’t see with lights around, it can just be a

little...irritating, I suppose” Sap hummed, slowing as they turned down another hall. After walking in silence, they slowed to a stop. Then, George heard a door opening, Sap pulling him into the room carefully.

“What’s he doing in here?” Dream didn’t sound annoyed, but he didn’t sound pleased either.

“I wanted to talk to you..” George said, hearing the door close, keeping his back to it so he wasn’t lost in the room.

“Really? And what is it you wished to talk about?” Dream almost sounded amused, walking towards George. The shorter man couldn’t see him, but he was able to strain his ears to hear the soft clicking of his boots. Trying to keep face, George crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want to make a deal with you. You seem like a man who likes such things…” There was a physical shift in the feeling around the room. George could feel Dream’s eyes on him.

“Oh?” Dream mused, George jolting as a finger brushed against his jaw. “And what type of deal are you proposing, George?” He asked. George managed a small glare up toward where he thought Dream’s face was.

“I want to go home” He started, feeling the hand retract “Wait. I’m not done. I’ve been thinking on your words, Dream. I want to go home to speak to my family. If you were right...and they knowingly sent me to die, I...I will willingly come back. I won’t argue...I won’t cause more trouble with you..” George explained himself, his heart pounding nervously. There was silence for a moment before Dream’s laughter graced his ears,

“You really interest me, George. Fine. Go back to your precious little family. I’ll be waiting for you to come back. Sap, dear, if you could take him back to his village..” Dream mused, backing away from George.

“Really...you’re- I...Alright then..” Sap murmured, taking George by the wrist gently. George was surprised that Dream accepted as well, but he didn’t let that show on his face. Nodding, George just stepped closer to Sap.

They didn’t speak as the two maneuvered their way through the manor. George couldn’t see that well, even as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. However, as they reached the front doors, light hit his eyes. It had been days since he had seen outside. The moonlight was bright in its own way. With his eyes adjusted to the pure darkness inside, the outside was easy to see.

Taking a step forward, George looked around. It was so odd how the innocent seeming village looked different with the potential information he had. He glanced back at Sap, only to find him gone. Feeling something he couldn’t quite place, George turned his attention to his family’s farm down the hill. Taking a deep breath, George started walking towards the village.

It was a slow walk in the quiet night. Even the bugs seemed silent tonight. It was eerie, yet peaceful. He was quiet as he approached the door. For just a moment, he hesitated and stared at it. Though, he finally pushed a hand against it and opened it. It gave way and creaked open. The home was quiet, everyone seeming to be asleep.

George walked in, looking around. Everything was the same as the last time he stood in the front room. The table was cleared from dinner, but there was only three chair instead of four. As he was staring at the empty space, a shriek caught his attention. George’s head snapped to the side, staring at his mother, who was holding a candle with a trembling hand.

“Oh good god in heaven-” she whispered, shaking as she stared at him with wide eyes. She looked far more afraid than George expected, but then again he was far paler than before from being in the dark.

“Martha wha-” His father came out of their room in a rush, stopping as he saw George standing there.

“Mother...Father…” George murmured, turning on his heel to face them now. His father seemed shaken as well, visibly swallowing.

“George..I- You’re _alive_ -” He said hesitantly, but George interrupted him.

“I am..no thanks to you lot. If it weren’t some spark of kindness from the ones meant to end my life, I would be dead…” George glared as something passed his fathers expression.

“You...You’re one of those things now-” Despite how very wrong his father was in this assumption, George didn’t deny it. Maybe he could frighten them at the very least.

“Oh, how smart you are...All I wish to know is why. Why _me._..To send your own child off to die like a dog” The man spit the words like poison, genuinely angry at them. If they had an excuse, it best be a good one.

“We-” His mother was trying to be gentle with her words, but his father spoke over her.

“It was for the best for our family-! With the winter coming and your mother with child again, we could not feed everyone. And you would never take a wife, even when we pleaded for you. What good would it be to feed a man who would never-” Through his father’s ‘explanation’ George was getting angrier and angrier.

“So you what?? You made it somehow so I would be taken?? For what? Not wishing to lie with a woman??” George was on the verge of yelling, taking a step closer to them.

“George” A calm and even voice spoke, bringing them all to silence. Leaning in the open doorway, in his green cloak and mask, was Dream. Somehow, he was a calming sight for George. Glancing away from his family, his sister peering from her room now after the commotion, George looked to the taller man.

“Dream…” He whispered, frowning as he looked back to his parents. Their excuse reeked of horse shit. They had never been so low on crop that they couldn’t all eat. His father had simply convinced his mother that getting rid of their son was the best for them. Glaring, George turned and walked to the man in the doorway

“I’m ready to go back now…” He muttered, keeping his eyes on the ground. Dream hummed and tilted his head toward the other humans.

“Would you like me to take care of them?” Dream asked casually, like one would do when speaking of the weather. George heard his mother squeak in fear. The shorter man scoffed, but shook his head.

“Leave them. I won’t stoop as low as them…” George muttered as he slipped past Dream. The taller man followed him, walking back towards the manor in silence.

“If it’s any consolation…” Dream started after a moment, voice soft. “I am sorry that I was right..” He murmured, hand resting on George’s shoulder. George sighed, dragging his had through his hair.

“Yeah...How did you even know?” The human asked, glancing at the masked man. Dream paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I noticed a trend of who was being brought to us every full moon. It was from every family but who was making the ‘random’ deciding. After some time of just taking note of who was at our door each time, I went to the village to see for myself. I heard the man talking to his mate- ah..His wife, about who would be chosen next” Dream hesitated, considering his words “...And then the one before you, I was nearby listening when your father came to them and offered you himself.”

“Bastards…” George muttered and heaved a sigh. “You were right, though...if my own family doesn’t want me..where else am I to be but here…” Maybe it was just the emotions taking their time hitting him, but George sounded as empty as he felt.

“Despite what you may think, George...You do have a home with us. I may...not have been able to express that, but I was hoping I would eventually be able to make that apparent...When you see human’s as food for so long, its ah…” Dream paused to think his words over again. “Difficult treating one normally” He continued, tilting his head up slightly toward the moon.

“How long have you been like this…?” George asked after a moment of quiet. The other man chuckled softly.

“ _Too long_. Far too long…” Dream mused “Long enough that I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be human. Even my friends still remember their human life…”

“Is that why you’re so...hostile?” George asked hesitantly. Dream considered this question before shrugging.

“I talked to Sap about this when he was still young to his new life..if you don’t learn to think of your food as meaningless, the guilt would eat you alive. Kill and survive, or die…” Dream hummed, George falling quiet as they approached the manor where Sap was waiting by the door. The dark haired man smiled at them, though it seemed a little sad. He opened to the door for them.

Dream stepped through, but George paused. He glanced up at the moon for a moment, but then followed the two into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long one ahhhh!
> 
> This was going to be two smaller chapters, but I really felt like they worked better as one long chapter.
> 
> Also sometimes I feel like I'm rushing things too much for a slow burn, but 14k feels like long enough before romance stuff happens-
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The transition to captive to free man was an awkward. George was still too uncomfortable to roam around the manor during the nights when he was awake. Sap was sure to remind him constantly, however, that he was allowed to go wherever he wanted in the building. There were even lit candles in their holders on the wall to give the human enough light to see.   


Even though he didn’t feel comfortable doing this yet, George had been trying to grow his trust with Sap...and even Dream. Though, the talks with Dream were usual with Sap around to monitor the two of them. Of course George wasn’t trying to be confrontational as much anymore, but misunderstandings could always happen.

George was awake in his bed, glancing through a book idly as he was waiting for Sap to come to his room with his food. The words in the book still looked like mostly gibberish, but with the slow help of Sap George was starting to understand the words a little better. It was frustrating, since he could pick out a few words, but not enough to make any sense of the book.

As George huffed in annoyance, the door opened without even a knock. That alone tipped him off to who was there before the human even looked up.

“Throwing a tantrum already? It’s far too early for that, George” Dream mused, holding the wooden plate with George’s meal in one hand. The man stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

George’s eyes rolled on instinct, but there wasn’t much animosity behind it. Closing the book carefully, the shorter man sat it aside and scooted so there was room to sit on the bed.

“Of course not. Where’s Sap?” George asked, taking the food from Dream. The blonde hummed, adjusting his mask.

“Not feeling well today. He’s resting in our room for now. It’s for the best he’s not around you for now…” Dream said vaguely, making George frown. The human ate a bite of cooked potato, chewing slowly as he tried to gauge anything else from his body language. However, Dream didn’t give away anything and his expression was hidden. George felt like the expression would be just as blank, even if he could see it.

“Mm..Well, I hope he feels better. I wasn’t aware your kind could get ill..” George murmured as he swallowed. Of course, he was sure Dream could hear him even though he spoke softly.   


“We don’t, not really. It’s nothing to worry about. What were you reading there?” Dream changed the subject quickly as he sat down. George glanced at the offending object and shrugged, eating another piece of potato.

“Not quite sure. Sap has been teaching me how to read, but I’m still learning. There’s quite a lot of words that can be written down…” George huffed, watching as Dream picked up the book and studied its contents for a moment.

“It’s slightly different to what I’ve read before. Its odd how the language has changed…” Dream mused, his voice softening at the end as he spoke more to himself. This line in particular caught the human’s interest.

“You must be really old then, yeah? What’s it like? Living for so long?” George asked, pausing in his eating to look at the blonde man. Dream paused before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“You really like asking complicated questions, don’t you?” Dream mused, making George scoff.

“No, I’m just curious” He huffed, making Dream chuckle.

“Well...I am very old, yes. And the short answer to what it’s like...its lonely. Very lonely. I’ve had many...companions before I came to my current mindset. Watching those you care for pass away one after another is disheartening…” For a moment, George thought he saw Dream’s shoulders slump. The taller man was sat up straight again quickly, thought.

“What about Sap? You made him like yourself didn’t you?” George asked, making Dream laugh.

“That’s...Sap is different. He was different when I found him too. I had given up on having people die or leave me when I came upon this...this frail little man curled up on the ground. I would have ended his pain, but something about him called to me. I couldn’t just let him die…” Dream trailed off. For a moment George could only imagine the look under that mask.   


“Can I ask...what exactly is Sap to you, Dream? You speak of him so fondly..like he’s…” George trailed off, his face heating up. In an instant the mood in the room shifted as Dream looked towards him. The human could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well, he’s my lover. Something wrong with that, George?” Dream hummed, leaning back on his arms, looking at George expectantly. The shorter man sputtered, his face growing a deeper shade of red.

“Wha- Well- Of course not! Why would I care what you do in your own quarters-” George said quickly, unable to make pseudo eye contact. “I just didn’t know what you two were…” He said, his heart fluttering. Of course George didn’t care about their relationship! Its not like he had ever considered Sap sitting a little closer to him...or touching his face fondly...or his lips- No, no of course he didn’t think about anything of the like!

“Oh? You sound like you feel different..” A cold hand gripped George’s chin gently, turning it to face Dream. His mask was pushed just slightly to the side, his mouth exposed. “You’re a bad liar, Georgie…” Dream said with a small grin.

“Why- Why would I lie? I don’t care about your relationship with Sap, Dream-” George couldn’t even stop long enough to think over his words. They were falling out of his mouth like vomit, completely uncontrollable.

“Then why is your heard racing like that? You’ve never wondered what it’d be like to be that close to a man? Maybe you’ve thought about Sap like that, hm? His lips against your skin…His hands touching you...” Dream purred, leaning in closer to the flushed man.

“I-” George breathed out, eyes wide and frozen in place. Whatever Dream seemed to be wanting was halted as he paused and frowned. He glanced back over his shoulder and, for just a moment, George could see his face. His eyes were a pale, almost sky, blue and his cheeks were sprinkled with freckles. Those eyes, which were pretty in their own way, looked concerned.  


Suddenly, Dream was pulling back and pulling his mask back down. George didn’t have time to ask what was wrong as the taller man stood from the bed and hurried to the door.

“I’m sorry. Enjoy your meal..” Dream muttered as he left the room in a hurry. The whole moment went so fast that George was left with whiplash, staring at the door with sputtering breath.

“What in the…” George whispered, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. What was that? The way that Dream spoke to him should have made him uncomfortable, but the human was hanging onto every word...and to have Dream’s face so close to him...

“What am I even thinking? I don’t feel like that for them- Or for men-” he said to himself, rubbing a hand down his face roughly. Though, honestly, George hadn’t had any particular thoughts for women either. He was so busy with his own tinkering and work that he didn’t care for a relationship. Sure, George held a certain fondness for Sap..but...that didn’t mean anything! Obviously if George had any feelings for the older man, he would know.

Huffing in annoyance, the human covered his face with his hands and laid back on the bed. For a moment, George laid in silence and stared at the ceiling. Glancing to his right, he looked to the food left on his place. George’s hunger had came to a screeching halt, looking away from the meal.

Something about the shift in Dreams actions left the human with a pit in his stomach. What was so wrong that the other man had to leave so quickly? Was it something with Sap…?Maybe something else entirely, like regretting saying those things to George. Somehow, the latter made the pit deepen. Swallowing nervously, George sighed and glanced from the bed to the door a few times. He  _ was  _ allowed out wherever he pleased…

“Fuck…” This felt like a bad idea, but George stood nonetheless and walked to the door. Opening it as silently as possible, George stepped out into the dimly lit hall. It was silent, eerily so. For some reason, he felt as if someone would be right around the corner to send him to his room again. However, that never happened as he wandered down the hallways. The destination was clear in his mind. If George could say anything about himself, he could say his memory was impeccable. Even in the dark, the time Sap led him down these halls was sewn into his mind.

“We made a turn here…” George murmured to himself, turning down another hall. Then a few more feet away was the door he hoped the right one. It wasn’t shut all the way, unlike the others. Quietly George approached the doorway, slowing so he could carefully push it open.

Of all the scenes he expected, this was not one of them.

The room was dark, but with the door open, light from the hall could pour into it. Most of the room was still covered in darkness, but George could see part of the bed. On it were Dream and Sap. Dream’s head lay at the bottom, toward the door. His face was no longer covered in a mask, showing an expression of what George could only call blissful ecstasy. Sap was straddling his hips, head buried in the crook of his neck. The entirety of these thoughts happened in no more than a few seconds. Because, as the door creaked open, Sap’s head snapped up from its place in Dream’s neck.

Sap’s eyes were pitch black once again, blood smeared on his lips and rolling down his chin. His expression was nearly crazed, growling lowly. Just as the dark haired man started to shift away from Dream, as if he were to lunge at George, Dream flipped them. The blond man, now pinning Sap down by his wrists as the man struggled and snarled.

Dream glared at George and, though the human should have felt fear, all he could think of was how breath taking he looked. His face was losing its color as his eyes blackened. Blood was seeping into the white shirt he wore, which was open to expose his neck. Without the mask, George also noticed the long scar that went across Dream’s face. It started at his chin and went up and over his left eye, into his brow. It was if someone had simply slashed him with a dagger. However, his left eye didn’t seem damaged at all.  


Two things snapped George from his staring. The first was a hand on his arm, pulling him back. The second was a deep warning snarl from Dream.

“ _ Get.  _ **_Out._ ** ” Dream didn’t sound angry, but he was terrifying nonetheless. The hand quickly yanked him back as someone else shut the door. Then he was being pulled down the hall.

“Are you stupid or just wanting to die?” The voice of Bad brought George back to his surroundings. Blinking, he looked to the one pulling him along. Bad looked frustrated, but relieved at the same time.

“Wha-” George said as they turned the corner towards his room.

“Did Dream not tell you?” A voice he didn’t recognize came up from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, George saw a shorter man with tanned skin and a mess of shaggy black hair. He looked nervous, keeping a slight distance from George. That must be Skep...

“Sap is- You’re not safe around him right now. He needs to feed tomorrow...Dream was feeding him and you walked right in on them. You’re lucky we were coming up to check on them when you walked in there…” Bad muttered, slowing his pace as they approached his still open door.

“I- I didn’t know...Dream just said he was sick. I thought he ah...fed..the other day..?” George said softly, trying to process this.

“I went and retrieved blood for us from the closest city to last us until tomorrow, but...seeing as we usually would have fed one full meal-” Bad eyed him pointedly, but not maliciously,”-he’s needed more than what he’s been given. We all do…” George was ushered into his room and turned to look at Bad as he frowned.

“What do you mean- What’s tomorrow…?” the human asked, Skep looking uncomfortable. He seemed to be handling his hunger as well as he could. Bad paused as he was reaching for the door’s handle. He considered his words for a moment before sighing. He said only three words before shutting the door.  


“The full moon”

-

The next evening was filled with anxiety as George hadn’t slept. Of course he knew that this day was coming one way or another. Though, the human had pushed it to his subconscious quite easy. When you lived around them for this long, it was easy to forget their feedings required the death of a human. As the very dim hint of light at his covered window faded, George knew the moon would soon be rising.

There was a knock at his door which was what startled him from his thoughts.

“Uh- Come in…” George sputtered, as the person actually waited for his reply to enter. Surprisingly, the one who stepped into the dark room was Dream. The couple of candles were enough to light up his figure as he closed the door behind him. As Dream remained silent, George awkwardly spoke up.

“Oh..hello Dream..is there...is there something you need..?” George asked, glancing from the mans face and to his neck. There wasn’t any sign that he had been bleeding the other night.

“Relax..I’m not feeling quite right tonight, but I’m not a danger to you” Dream murmured, but his voice did seem a little strained.

“I never-” George started, though the thought had indeed passed his mind for a split second.

“Don’t lie. Its fine...look, I brought something for you” Dream sighed, stepping closer to the bed. Digging into his pocket, the taller man pulled out something and placed it on the bed.   


“It’s wool. You should put it in your ears to deafen yourself. I hate to be brash...but, someone will die tonight, but you don’t need to listen to that. You aren’t one of us. You mustn't suffer our sins..” Dream said, his voice nearly void of emotion.

As Dream was starting to turn away, George came around the bed and grabbed his wrist. Something about the way the masked face slowly turned to look down at him set off a fear in him. However, George didn’t let got.

“Are...Do you really have to kill them…? They probably have a family- life to live still-” George sputtered, tripping over his words. There was a pause as Dream carefully brought his free hand up and slid his mask to the side. George could see his face in full now. His eyes were hard set in a stern look.

“What of hens? Of swine? Do you think if _they_ fear their death? Feel for _their_ family?” Dream muttered, leaning in close to George. “If there was a way to feed five of us without bringing death to another, I would have already found a way. Now decide whether you wish to listen or not. Either way, I will be feeding my _family_ tonight” The taller man snapped, pulling his wrist away with ease as he pulled his mask back into place.

The door shut behind Dream with a slam. George was left alone in his own stunned silence. He stared at the door and slowly let his hand drop to his side. Biting the inside of his cheek, nausea swirled in his stomach.

Before he could let the thoughts start digging at his mind, George turned and snatched up the wool pieces. The last thing he wanted to hear is another person’s last moments. Stuffing the soft, yet itchy, material into his ears, George sat on his bed. He stared at the covered window and frowned.

“It won’t be long now…” the human murmured to himself. Who would it be? Someone he knew well? Someone he didn’t? The Wood’s daughter? The Bigge’s son? Who were they choosing behind closed doors?   


“I’ll drive myself mad thinking about it” George groaned, dragging his hands through his hair and tugging at it. How could he  _ not  _ think about it, though?

The time George spent sitting there was unknown. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak if he could help it. As much as the human didn’t want to hear the killing, he was also straining his ears to see if he heard anything. It was a twisted mindset, but he figured if he heard  _ anything  _ that it would be over soon.

For a moment, maybe through the static silence, there was a muffled sound. It could have been nothing, or maybe it was a scream. George refused to take the wool from his ears to risk a listen. Though he strained to listen through the muffle, nothing else reached his ears.

Finally, startling him, the door opened. Sap walked slowly through the doorway, watching George carefully. Movements slow as well, George pulled the wool out and stared at the shorter man.

“Is it..?” George asked softly, the silence louder than it had been before. Sap nodded. George scanned his clothing for anything that could give a hint of what happened.

“I changed already. I didn’t want to upset you by being...bloody” Sap murmured, shutting the door behind him. The two of them stayed silent as the other man lit the lantern and some candles for George, bringing some light into the room.

“I know you’re likely upset..and I was prepared for this...I hope you know I don’t take any pleasure in taking the life of these people, despite how I act when I’m in a state of hunger” Sap said, sitting on the edge of the bed. George was quiet for a moment, glancing at Sap.

“I...I already knew exactly what would be happening, but...I don’t know. I suppose I tried to forget. I had started to see you all as…” He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say.   


“Human?”

George swallowed, his brows furrowed as he slowly nodded. Despite everything, he had subconsciously started to see them like they were normal humans. Of course George knew otherwise, but maybe this was just his brain’s way of coping with the situation and living here. Sap sighed softly, turning towards the human.

“That’s the thing, George. We aren’t human. We’re dangerous...people have to die for us to live. We used to try and drink from animals, but something about their blood just can’t keep us fed. In the winter, we would starve as most animals leave the area to find their own food. The population would die out before spring and we would...If there wasn’t this many of us, maybe we could manage that...but one person can just barely sustain us.. That’s why we have to space out our feedings like this… If we wanted to be fed properly, we would end up killing everyone in the village before the next winter…” As Sap finished his quiet ramblings, George looked to the door and then back to him.

“What if you had...someone to feed off of…? Would you still have to kill someone every full moon…?” George asked hesitantly. Sap stared at the human, seemingly trying to process what he was saying. When it clicked, the man had the nerve to laugh, albeit quietly.

“Don’t laugh-!” George sputtered, feeling his face flush. Sap calmed himself quickly, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

“I’m sorry. I just, you surprised me. While I do applaud you for bravely offering yourself, there’s two things wrong with that idea” Sap mused, tilting his head slightly as he looked at George.

“First, you don’t have enough blood in your body to feed us more than once...and secondly,” other man leaned in and pressed a cold hand gently against George’s cheek. “I wouldn’t let Bad and Skep be that close to you..” Sap purred, eyes lidded and smile becoming more of a smirk. George’s breath hitched, staring at Sap in surprise.   


“Wha-” He started, but Sap cut him off.

“Don’t tell me you really haven’t noticed me trying to court you?” the shorter man asked, his expression amused and then serious as the human stared at him in shock. George racked his brain for anything he may have missed while spending time with Sap.

The man had absolutely started a friendship with George. He spent almost all his time with the human...they spoke about themselves...Sap had brought him gifts on a few occasions, but they were just little trinkets he had picked up during his travels...Sap had also mentioned once that he wished to bring George flowers in the spring.

That memory alone made the human flush red as he looked up at Sap, meeting his eyes.

“I- You were courting me…? Why- What about Dream…?” George asked hesitantly, glancing at the door as if Dream would come in at any moment and hear this. Hell, he probably could already hear them.

“Are all humans this dense, or is this just you?” Sap laughed softly, moving himself so his leg was touching George’s.

“If I’m courting you, Dream is as well...though he doesn’t quite understand the process…” he continued, grinning gently at George.

“I- Really…? Is that why he was acting so...forward the other day…?” George asked, his heart thrumming faster in his chest from how close Sap was. His face was so hot that it felt like a warm flame under his skin.

“I wasn’t aware he was in here yesterday. I was...a bit out of it at the time. I could see him growing tired of being subtle and speak bluntly to you. What did he say?” Sap mused, his smile teasing as if he knew exactly what Dream had done. He probably did know, though. Once Sap was back in his right mind, Dream probably talked non stop about how George had reacted to him.   


“I...He was very inappropriate. Speaking about...about ah…” It was hard for George to even say it. “About...kissing you…”

“Oh?” The amusement was evident in Sap’s voice. “Is that so? Have you kissed another person before? You’re at an age most men would have married off...but you’ve never mentioned a boy or girl in your life…” Sap mused, so close to George now.

“I’ve...No- Never...I’ve never really thought about it before now…” He murmured, glancing down at the other man’s lips.

“Now? Is that what you’re thinking about?” Sap nudged the conversation forward, his hand resting gently on the human’s thigh. “I mean...I can assume that. Your heart is beating so hard, but you don’t look scared...”

“Don’t talk like that…” George muttered. Something, a tiny little voice in his head, said that those lips had blood on them from his latest victim. Another voice, louder than his conscious, didn’t care. With how close that Sap was now, it would just take one of them leaning forward.

So that’s what George did.

The feeling of cold, yet soft, lips pressing into his own sent a shiver down the human’s spine. It felt wrong, yet so right. His mother would call something like this ‘eating the fruit of eden’, but right now...George would eat every bite off the damn tree to keep this feeling alive.

George didn’t know who moved first, but he gasped softly as his head pressed into the bed, Sap straddling his waist. The human was inexperienced, but moved easily with the man atop him. His breath was soft and panting as Sap’s lips moved away from his lips and to his neck. This felt dangerous, especially as the man kissed over where his pulse beat strong against his skin. However, George trusted Sap to not hurt him.   


“As wonderful as you smell…” Sap rumbled by his ear, nipping as his neck gently “I won’t take you up on your offer just yet…”

“Why…?” George rasped, opening his eyes when he realized they were closed. “Do you not want to…?” He asked, hand shakily resting on Sap’s waist.

“Of course I do...but, to just drink like that...it’s a very intimate act. I..would rather wait- For your well being” Sap mused, but leaned down to gently suck at the skin of George’s neck. The human gasped and instinctively tilted his head back to give him more room.

“But,” the man over him chuckled as he pulled back, tracing his chilled fingers over George’s heated skin, “I’ll leave this for now...just a little mark” Sap purred, sitting back to he could look at the disheveled man under him.

“I..I uh…” George was at a loss for words at he stared up at him. Sap really looked beautiful in the low light. His cheeks even had a gentle flush to them. Even if George couldn’t discern the color, he could see Sap’s face was slightly darker around his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about the details right now..we can speak on those later. I’m sure you’re hungry, yeah? Let me go and make you something and we can...decide what we want to discus for the night” Sap murmured, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to George’s lips.

The human just nodded dumbly, his heart slowly starting to calm itself. George watched as Sap smoothly got off of him and stood from the bed. His eyes never left the man as he left the room.

The silence was deafening, but nothing was as loud as the thoughts scrambling George’s mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty much filler, but the next chapter is when everything is gonna go down 
> 
> :)

Days after Sap’s confession seemed to pass quickly. George was spending more time with both him and Dream. He and the taller man still had their almost playful arguments, but Dream’s tone seemed to be more fond than exasperated anymore.

The moon was high in the sky as George laid out on Dream and Sap’s bed. He knew the moon was out because Dream had removed the cloth from the window. It was nice seeing the stars again.

“You still with us?” Sap’s amused voice is what brought George from his thoughts. He looked away from the window.

“Hm?” The human hummed in confusion, not hearing what the other man was saying.

“I asked if you were hungry?” Sap mused, laying next to him with a book in hand. They were reading again together before George got distracted. He was starting to get better at it, being a fast learner.

“Oh, I guess I am” George hummed, forgetting that he hadn’t eaten yet. He had actually walked himself to their room as soon as he woke up. It seemed like a surprise to Sap and Dream, but they didn’t mind as he spent his night there with them.

“Lets go get you something to eat then! You haven’t even gotten to see the dining hall in here yet! It’s not the most impressive I’ve seen before, but I’m sure you’ll like it” Sap grinned as he rolled over to get off the bed. Dream, who had been watching them talk and read from a writing desk, chuckled at his mate’s antics and stood from his chair. His mask was on the desk, an act of trust on his own part.

George never asked about why he wore it, or about the scar on his face. Having any hints of trust from the taller man was enough for George. The last thing he wanted was for Dream to push away again. The two hadn’t been as romantically involved as Sap and George have been. The idea of being in this sort of coupling was different and a little intimidating, but Dream was definitely trying his best to get closer with George.

“Calm yourself, love” Dream mused, moving to get the door for them. George slipped off the bed, smiling some to himself as Sap huffed and almost pouted at Dream.

“No” Sap stuck his tongue out at Dream as he playfully growled and grabbed George by the hand. Sap’s laughter was absolutely contagious as he pulled the human along with him. George laughed, hiding it behind his hand as he glanced and saw Dream lazily following behind them.

As they went down to the first floor, Sap was pointing out random things and rooms along the way. George listened with interest, smiling at how animated Sap was about even mundane things like a bookshelf or painting. Finally, after a moment of walking, Sap pulled him into a large room with a long table. In the back of his mind, George knew this is where the lord and his family would eat. It was a beautiful room and the furniture was gorgeous as well.

“Do you like it? Oh! Here lets go to the kitchen! We can make your food together” Sap grinned as he led George to another room off from this one. The kitchen was only impressive due to its size and plethora of food.

“Woah…” George hadn’t seen this much food in a kitchen before. Even being on a farm, they couldn’t store that much food and keep it free of rot. “Where do you all get this much food?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“We steal it mostly. We can’t really go out during the day to purchase anything. I do a lot of the thieving, since I’m the one that remembers what most humans need to eat. Dream thought you lot only ate once a day and didn’t cook your meats” Sap laughed, a low growl startling George. The human glanced back and saw Dream looming close behind him. His expression didn’t portray more than playful annoyance.

“Hush. The last time I had to feed a human was so long ago, how am I to know the little details like that?” Dream mused as Sap went about making a meal for George.

“Yes, well _I_ do remember making my own food. Though learning meal preparations from those islanders definitely helped refresh my memory” Sap mused, George watching Dream’s expression turn incredulous.

“That was _ages_ ago…” he muttered, Sap just laughing.

Before long, the food was prepared and George was sat at the table with Sap perched on the table, legs dangling off it, and Dream in a chair next to him. They chatted idly about one thing or another as the human ate. The couple were arguing lightly about something George had tuned out. The way they acted around each other was a different dynamic than what the human was used to seeing. Most husband and wives had a certain power imbalance to their relationship, but this was different. It was nice.

“You’re just mad because I’m obviously right” George tuned back into the bickering as Sap smirked at Dream. Dream huffed, looking a little annoyed.

“You’re really pushing it, Sap. I’d stop while you’re ahead” He growled lowly Sap’s smirk grew into a grin, kicking his legs idly

“Make me” Sap purred, using his foot to easily push George’s chair back just as Dream’s clattered with the man lunging from it at the other man. George yelped in surprise as the two flew off the table, growling and tumbling across the floor. He was visibly concerned, but a voice to his side quickly caught his attention.

“They’re fine. We do this sort of thing all the time. Play fighting is pretty common when you don’t have much else to do” Bad was sitting on the table, cross-legged with Skep leaned back in the chair next to him. It was tipped precariously on it’s back legs, but the shorter man didn’t seem concerned about falling.

“Really…?” George asked, looking back to the ‘fighting’ to see Sap pinning Dream to the floor. They were both laughing by now, Dream trying to nip at the hands holding him. The whole interaction now had George’s heart fluttering and his face warming.

“I’d say join them, but you’re a little ah...breakable” Bad snickered, poking George’s arm barely hard enough to hurt. The human winced and glared halfheartedly, swatting the hand away.

“I would never break him!” Sap called from the floor. This distraction was enough for Dream to flip them, grinning down at his mate.

“I would” Dream’s voice was quiet, but George still heard it unintentionally. Skep was laughing loudly as George’s face darkened in color, even going down his neck. Bad shouted something about not acting inappropriate, making George glance toward the other two men at the table. Bad seemed flustered and Skep had a gleam in his eyes.

“Fuck. Shit. Piss.” Skep said in a sing-song tone. George practically saw Bad bristling, but he didn’t react as violently as he had with George.

“Skeppy!” Bad barked over Skep’s laughter, kicking the chair so the other man was sent tumbling backwards. George couldn’t even help his own laughter. It was cute how Bad used Skep’s name like that.

“Come on, those two get way too into it” Sap was at George’s side now, leaned down by his ear as Bad and Skep growled at each other. The human didn’t argue, letting Sap and Dream take him back upstairs as growls and laughter faded away.

* * *

Later that night, as the day was starting to seep into the sky, George was laying alone in his bed. Maybe it was his own brain refusing to him alone, or perhaps his heart, but George was lonely. The bed felt too big and cold. Even though the other two men gave off no heat, surely they would be warmer than this feeling.

“I’m sure they’re already going to bed themselves. Maybe...do they even sleep…? I’ll have to ask some time…” The human murmured to himself as he sat up and rubbed his hand down his face.

“Surely if they don’t wish me to rest with them, they’ll just send me away..or would they find it odd since I’m not really…” George trailed off. His brows furrowed and he got up. It was best to just do it before he could convince himself. The idea of being laid between the two men as he slept was the only thing conquering his doubts.

Quietly walking to his door, George opened it enough to just slip out into the hall. Trying to walk quietly, part of the human wondered if they could hear his practically silent footsteps. Well, they seemed silent to his inferior human hearing. Taking his time, George finally approached the room of Dream and Sap. He could turn back now, but he shook his head quickly and stepped up to the door.

“Dream...Sap..?” George called out softly as he opened the door. Similar to when he walked in on the two of them before the last full moon, the human wasn’t expecting what he saw. There wasn’t much light other than some candles that provided dim lighting…but, that’s all George needed. Dream was straddling Sap’s lap, the latter’s hands on Dream’s hips. The difference from the last encounter was there was no blood and Dream’s torso was bare. While the taller man’s back was to him, George could see dozens and dozens of scars all over Dream’s body.

“Did you come here to stare or do you wish to join us?” Sap was the one to break George from his trance. Eyes widening slightly and his face reddening at the realization of what he walked in on, he moved to shut the door.

“I- N- _Sorry_ -” George sputtered as he shut the door and quickly retreated to his room. His face was reddening more and more as he shut the door. George's heart was pounding as his mind replayed the scene over and over. He wasn't sure what he was focused more on...the way Dream looked perched atop Sap, or the scars that riddled the blond’s body.

Nonetheless, George slipped onto his cold and empty bed, trying to stop his mind from wandering to the activities not far from him. Surely they had heard him coming...There wasn’t the excuse of distraction this time. Had..they wanted George to join? Sap _had_ asked...but…

“Fucking hell…” George mumbled, embarrassed as he laid back on the bed. Had he not panicked, would he have accepted that offer? Maybe...maybe not, he wasn’t sure. The sun should be coming up soon, so George had to push those thoughts away for now. Sleep came slowly, bringing with it restlessness and dreams of two handsome men just out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about why Dream killed the guard, it's because he promised him immortality to trick the other guards into coming to the manor, but Dream double crossed him and just killed him.


End file.
